Undie Pressure
May 12, 2016 May 23, 2016 May 23, 2016 May 24, 2016 May 24, 2016 May 25, 2016 May 26, 2016 May 26, 2016 June 18, 2016 September 6, 2016 September 13, 2016 October 16, 2017 November 4, 2017 May 29, 2018}} |next = "Linc or Swim" |viewers = 1.77 million}} "Undie Pressure" is the fourteenth episode of the first season of The Loud House. Plot The Loud siblings make a bet to see who can go the longest without displaying their most annoying traits and habits. Synopsis The Loud children are inside the house on a rainy day doing different things, and Lola is repulsed by Lincoln reading his comic book in his underwear, calling it an annoying habit, but Lincoln is quick to point out that she and the other girls have annoying habits of their own. This gives Lola the idea to call a bet to see who can go the longest without their habits, and if Lincoln loses, he can't ever read in his underwear again, but if the girls lose, they have to buy Lincoln a new pair of underwear he wants to buy. This means that Lincoln can't read comics in his underwear, Lori can't talk to Bobby, Leni can't say "like", Luna can't speak in a British accent, Luan can't tell bad jokes, Lynn can't make everything into a sport, Lucy can't suddenly appear and spook everybody, Lana can't play in the mud, Lola can't look in her hand mirror, Lisa can't do her poop study, and Lily can't cry. Leni is the first to lose, as she says "like" after only a second, followed by Lucy when she suddenly appears. As Lola tries to get the girls to stay focused, Lynn is the next to lose, as she can't resist folding laundry and not imagine socks as basketballs. And while Lincoln gets uncomfortable reading fully-clothed, he decides to change his pants and starts to wear Lori's leggings, only to realize that "they really ride up on ya". Luna is tempted to break the bet when she tries to win Mick Swagger tickets over the radio by doing her British accent; she tries whispering into her cellphone, away from her sisters, but she then shouts into it when the announcer can't hear her, causing her to lose. When Bobby arrives at the house wondering why Lori won't answer his calls, Lola tries to keep Lori from speaking to him, but Lori breaks and lets him in, causing Lana to rush outside into the mud, Lori to congratulate Bobby on their six-week dating anniversary, and Luan to make punchlines out of Lincoln's question for Bobby's lateness. All three lose as a consequence. After Lori goes upstairs to the bathroom (thanks to Bobby giving her the very same milkshake from their first date), Lisa breaks her end of the bet by following her to further her poop study. With Lincoln and Lola apparently the only two left, Lola tries to make Lincoln, who is now wearing sweatpants, lose by turning up the thermostat to get him to take off the pants. Lincoln sees through her ploy, and he tries to get Lola to lose by cleaning every shiny surface in the living room to get her to see her reflection. Lincoln finally gets Lola to look in a mirror by tempting her to see what she looks like in her uneven makeup; she looks at her reflection in a doorknob, and she immediately bolts upstairs to fix herself, losing her part of the bet. Believing he's won, Lincoln rips off his pants and gloats that he'll now be getting his "victory undies". However, he soon realizes after that he forgot about Lily, and that she hasn't cried once, Lily is declared the winner, and Lincoln can't read in his undies again. Later, Lola is enjoying herself with her mirror when she sees Lincoln, uncomfortable and miserable reading in his clothes, and she takes pity on him. The next day, Lincoln gets a package in the mail: his victory undies. Lola explains that she bought them for him, saying it's unfair for him to be unable to indulge in his annoying habits while she and the others can indulge in theirs. Lincoln is touched by her generous act, and he proceeds to enjoy his comic in his new undies along with his sisters doing their antics. Outside, Bobby is chasing a chicken in the rain asking about crossing the road. Cast *Grant Palmer as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Brian Stepanek as Jay Rock / Delivery Man *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby (uncredited) Trivia *This is one of Cristina Pucelli's favorite episodes.File:Screenshot 20180304-100927.png *Aside from a few exterior shots, most of the story takes place inside the Louds' living room. *Although this episode reveals the Loud children's most annoying habits, some of the children's habits do not happen often, such as Leni saying "like", and Lily crying. *The order in which the Loud children are eliminated one-by-one, from first to last: Leni, Lucy, Lynn, Luna, Lana, Lori, Luan, Lisa, Lola, and Lincoln. *Lisa breaks the fourth wall in this episode by telling the audience, "I'm only human." after she was eliminated. *The song that Luna is listening to at the beginning of the episode goes "Transformation, Total Mutation" which are lyrics to the song sung by Mick Swagger in "For Bros About to Rock". *It's revealed Lincoln reads comics in his underwear because he claims reading comics with clothes on makes him uncomfortable. *This episode marks Bobby's full physical appearance as he was mentioned and heard from episodes produced before this. *When this aired on Nicktoons in the UK, the word "bleeding" is censored because it's a mild swear word. *It is revealed Lori and Bobby were dating for six weeks. *Lisa's study of excrement is an actual science called . *The siblings' annoying habits: **Lincoln - Reading comics while wearing only his underpants. **Lori - Talking to Bobby on her phone all the time. **Leni - Saying "like" all the time. **Luna - Speaking with a British accent. **Luan - Telling bad jokes. **Lynn - Turning anything into a sport. **Lucy - Appearing in front of her siblings and scaring them. **Lana - Playing with mud. **Lola - Seeing herself in a mirror. **Lisa - Studying human feces. **Lily - Crying all the time. *In the Latin American version of the episode, when Lola shouts "Forever!", her voice is similar to Lana's. *'Innuendo': **'Luan:' "Why can't a comedian tell a dirty laundry joke?" **'Lincoln:' "I can practically smell those victory undies." References *''Undie Pressure'' - The title is a parody of the 1981 song " " by Queen and David Bowie. *'' '' - Lola's messy facial makeup makes her look like The Joker from the 2008 film. *'' '' - This episode is similar to the episode "All Eds Are Off," where Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, Kevin, and Jonny 2X4 all make a bet to see who can go the longest without displaying their usual character traits. The only difference is the final reward. *'' '' - The victory undies are very similar in design and color to the Lightspeed Briefs. *'' '' - Lori's ringtone for Bobby is the well known musical piece Here Comes the Bride, by Richard Wagner. Errors *The end credits for this episode, credit Brian Stepanek as the voice of Dad, despite the character not appearing. Carlos PenaVega is not credited for voicing Bobby. *Lincoln claims reading comic books with his clothes on is uncomfortable, but in "The Sweet Spot", he is shown reading comic books while dressed in the flashbacks, and doesn't struggle one bit. *When the girls are in a huddle, they can be heard whispering. However, their mouths do not move. *When Lola was running around screaming to resist seeing her face and hit her head on the chair and fell down, she appears to have front teeth. *In one scene, Luan was taller than Luna. *When Luna tries to win the radio station contest with her British accent, the camera is placed so it looks like the curtain is behind Luna, but when Lincoln and her sisters catch her in the act, the window is behind her, and the curtain is in front of her. *The bet was that Lincoln could not read comics with only his underwear on, but when he got eliminated he still had his shirt on, so he technically shouldn't have been eliminated yet. **In addition, he wasn't reading comics, either. **Therefore, both Lincoln and Lily should've won. **However, he got the prize that he wanted. *In some scenes, Lola's sash is on the wrong side. *When Lincoln says "Okay, competition starts now.", Leni's eyelashes are missing when she closed her eyes. **Also, when Leni says "I'm, like, totally gonna win this," her left eyelashes were missing. *When Lucy pops up and scares everyone after Leni is eliminated, she can be heard saying "Nice going". But her mouth only shows her saying "Nice". *At the end of the episode, when the siblings were doing their habits, Luna's eyelashes were missing. Running Gags *A buzzer with a red "X" showing up whenever a sibling loses the bet. *Lola trying to help her sisters win the bet. *Lincoln mentioning his victory undies. *Lincoln trying to get his sisters to lose (For Luan, he asks a joke to get her to finish it, for Lola, he polishes every single location downstairs to reflect, etc). *The siblings trying their best to not do their habits. Clip The Loud House Underwear Bet Nickelodeon UK Source es:Ropa Interior Ajustada fr:Un peu de tenue id:Undie Pressure pl:Gaciowy zakład tl:Undie Pressure